Scary Stories
by Chupacabra Kid
Summary: A collection of Scary Stories retold by the TDI gang. Story 1: The Wendigo
1. The Wendigo Starring Geoff and DJ

**A/N: THE CHUPACABRA KID HAS RETURNED! YOU THOUGHT I QUIT, DIDN'T YOU? NOPE! NOW ENJOY MY HALLOWEEN STORIES WITH TDI CHARACTERS!**

**OH, AND BTW, INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I STILL HAVE NO OWNERSHIP RIGHTS OVER TDI OR SCARY STORIES TO TELL IN THE DARK.**

**THE WENDIGO**

**STARRING GEOFF AND DJ**

**BASED OFF A STORY FROM, "SCARY STORIES TO TELL IN THE DARK" BY ALVIN SHWARTZ.**

Geoff sat by the fire at the hunting lodge he was at the year before, when something went wrong. He still didn't know what happened, but he missed his old guide DJ. Just then, a Dark-skinned man walked in and sat down with a blanket wrapped around him and his hat worn so you couldn't see his face. "Have you ever heard of the Wendigo?" the man asked. "No, what is it?" Geoff inquired. "They say it comes with the wind. It calls out to you, then drags you along at such a great speed, it burns your feet away. And more then that. Then it carries you off into the sky and drops you head-first." Geoff now thought about the incident with DJ the past year.

FLASHBACK

_Geoff wanted to go hunting in a far north-__west part of Canada. He had to go far, because his girlfriend Bridgette would never approve. Few people had ever been hunting there before, but Geoff wasn't worried. Nonetheless, he was able to find a hunting lodge. He asked many people to be his guide, but they all said it was too dangerous. Finally, he was able to find a man who needed the money very badly. His name was DJ, but he insisted to bring his pet bunny along. When they set up camp, they got to become good friends. That night, Geoff heard the wind howling,"DEEEEEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAY" . He shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep, thinking he was losing his mind. Again it called stronger, "DEEEEEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAAAY". He decided to check the wind outside but he was astonished to see that the wind wasn't blowing, nor were any trees moving, but he still heard the wind calling, "DEEEEEEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY". He looked back in the corner of the tent to see DJ had awaken and was cuddling his Bunny in fright. "DJ, what's going on?" He asked. "I-I-It's nothing.." DJ replied. DJ was getting more tense and restless as it called even more desperately now, "DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Finally DJ couldn't take it anymore. He tried to leap out of the tent, but Geoff wrestled him to the ground, and shouted, "Dude, you can't just leave me out here!!" But the wind called __again, and DJ broke free and took off running. Then Geoff shivered hearing DJ shout, "OH, MY FIERY FEET, MY BURNING FEET OF FIRE!!" multiple times before fading off into the night. The next morning, Geoff went searching for DJ by following his tracks but soon noticed something strange. His strides he had taken were getting longer! But they were too long to be human, As if something helped him run away. Then, out on the middle of a frozen pond, the tracks stopped. At first he thought DJ could have fallen through the ice, but there was no hole. Then he thought that something carried him off into the sky, but even HE thought that made no sense. Then the wind picked up again, "DEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAY" and still heard DJ screaming, this time directly above him, "...My fiery feet, my burning feet..." He now wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He saw Bunny down on the ground where the tracks stopped. Was that blood on his fur? He stopped back at the tent and left some food for DJ and a note telling him that he was going to leave Bunny with the shopkeepers until he came back._

END FLASHBACK

Geoff seemed thankful for the man's knowledge, but there was something familiar about him. "Are you DJ?" He inquired. No answer. "Do you know anything about him?" He asked again. Still no answer. "Are you okay?" He said lifting up the man's hat. Then he screamed as he discovered there was nothing under the man's hat but a pile of ashes.


	2. The Black Creature Starring Ezekiel

**Whaddya know? 2 updates in 1 day. Sweet. This next story is a retelling of 'The Black Dog' from 'Scary Stories to tell in The Dark 3: More tales to chill your bones' by Alvin Shwartz **

**The Black Creature**

**Starring Ezekiel **

It was 11 at night and Zeke's parents were visiting a relative's house for a week, and Zeke was running the farm until them. 11 was usually his curfew, but he didn't care. He walked downstairs to get something to read when he saw what looked like a black opossum on the stairs. "Hey there, little fella, How'd you get in here?" he asked it. Then he thought, "_Wait- aren't opossums white?" _right before it turned around, revealing a sharp set of teeth and scampering down the stairs. Zeke gasped and grabbed an Ax for protection. "_What the hell was that thing?" _he thought as he walked around, flipping the lights on one by one. But he couldn't find it anywhere. He was kinda creeped out, but he was able to go to bed and fall asleep. The next night, around 11'o'clock again, he heard something scampering around in the room above him again, while his 2 dogs were outside. He grabbed his Ax as it scampered down the hall, and he stepped outside of his room to see it scamper down the stairs, growl at him ,and disappear into thin air. The next night, 11 again, the same thing happened, and he jumped out in front of it before it could reach the staircase and tried to scare it into a corner. But it growled and foamed at the mouth causing Zeke to back away, then it lunged itself at him right before he slammed his door closed. The next time, he called his nearest neighbor over to wait for it with him. His neighbor was a big-game hunter named Duncan who ended up in the local Juvie dozens of times, so he could take on this thing, right? The next night at 11, they waited, and it came down the hall and when it reached the bottom of the stairs, Duncan teasingly called out, "Here ugly! Here boy!" It growled and disappeared. Duncan thought it was harmless, so he left. The next night, Zeke let his 2 dogs inside and hoped they could scare it away. Then at 11, the dogs' ears perked up and they ran out of the room. Then they bared their teeth and whimpered and backed away. Zeke wasn't sure where it was, but he was sure it had entered his room. Then one dog whimpered and began to bleed. It's throat had been torn open. A minute later it was dead. Then the other dog backed Into a corner and whimpered again. Then all was still. The next night, Duncan returned with a gun. They waited till 11 again, and like always, it ran down the stairs and stopped. "Hey Ugly, I'm back! Now let's get this over with! Close the door Zeke, this is gonna be brutal!" Zeke closed the door as told, and he heard several shots go off, then Duncan saying, "What the hell?!" then loud growling and bloody, gurgling screams. Zeke cowered in his room, unable to do anything. The next morning, Duncan was dead at the bottom of the stairs, laying in a pool of blood. After that, Zeke never saw the creature again. Now and then, He heard it moving around in the room above him, and once he heard it scamper down the stairs, but he never saw it. But he knew it was there.


End file.
